


They Call Me Emerl

by TheMetalOverlord



Series: Emerlverse AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Blaze the Cat Is Best Sega Princess, But It's Mostly Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Chaos Emeralds, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emerl Is A Ray of Sunshine, Emerl Lives, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gizoids (Sonic the Hedgehog), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master Emerald, Minor Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Robot In Agrabah, Robot In The Middle Ages, Robots, SIlvaze, Sally Acorn Is Best Sega Princess, Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog), Soleanna Is A Part Of The Kingdom Of Acorn, Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush 2, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 Video Game), Sticks the Badger and Marine the Raccoon Are Look-a-Like Cousins, Tailream, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalOverlord/pseuds/TheMetalOverlord
Summary: Ever since his confrontation with Sonic aboard the Death Egg, Emerl the Gizoid has remained with the Blue Blur, bound together by not only their link, but the unbreakable bonds of family and friendship between them and their friends.Follow the adventures of Emerl and the rest of his "family," as they fight against the forces of evil, wherever they may lurk as they plot their schemes, and witness the ancient war machine's journey as he becomes perhaps an even greater hero than the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog himself.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Gemerl, E-123 Omega & Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Emerl
Series: Emerlverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003755
Kudos: 9





	They Call Me Emerl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Welcome to my latest Sonic creation, once again inspired by The Sega Scourge's What If Series, namely his "What If Emerl Survived?" storyline. Speaking of which, Emerl's copycat abilities will very much be modeled after the way they were depicted in that What If, except I have a viable explanation for why it's so drastically different as opposed to canon. Speaking of differences in canon, I have my own plans for a bit of canon divergence for when we hit the Sonic 06 story arc: Princess Elise will be replaced by the first Sonic princess and probably one of the more popular characters to be shipped with Sonic: Sally Acorn. Indeed, in this AU, Soleanna is in fact a part of the Kingdom of Acorn, and is in fact the capital of the Kingdom, serving as this AU's Mobotropolis. Plus, while this story's primary ship is SonAmy, we do get a nice dash of Sonally. Plus, Sonic doesn't kiss a human this time! Hooray for no beastality!
> 
> Additionally, Gemerl will still very much be a thing. After all, the E-121 Psi robots were Gizoid knock-offs too. It is my hope that I can eventually craft the connection between these two into something akin to Shadow and Sonic's rivalry.
> 
> Well, that's enough on my end. Let us begin!

__

_Prologue_

_Death Egg-Final Egg Blaster Firing Deck_

A blue beam of energy appeared as if from seemingly nowhere, and with it came Sonic the Hedgehog in all his blue splendor. Clasped tightly in his hand was the Master Emerald, shrunken down to a portable size by its Guardian and protector, Knuckles the Echidna. What mission brought Sonic to the Death Egg, you ask? Simple: he was there to save his good friend, and, if Shadow was to be believed, his son from a certain perspective.

This friend and/or child of Sonic's was a humanoid robot with a mustard yellow and olive brown color scheme, blue eyes, orange caps for ears, and a curved orange horn with a third blue eye concealed in it on his forehead, although this eye was currently wide open while the robot's body was enshrouded with a wild aquamarine shroud of power and energy. This robot was named Emerl, after the Chaos Emeralds.

It had all started a couple of weeks ago, when Sonic had found Emerl washed up on a beach that he had been relaxing on. The robot kept sprouting random phrases like "show power," so Sonic showed off his abilities to the robot. According to Shadow, when he had done so, the blue hedgehog had formed a "link" with the robot, who had sworn fealty to him as a result.

Speaking of Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form had attempted to seize Emerl, resorting to force when Sonic didn't comply. After the brief skirmish, Sonic brought Emerl to Tails, who revealed that not only was Emerl far more advanced than anything he had ever seen, which clearly disqualified him from being an Eggman robot, but that he had the power to absorb Chaos Emeralds in order to become stronger and more powerful.

Over the next few weeks, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and her pet Chao, Cheese, and even Rouge the Bat, who was under direct orders to investigate Emerl, and Shadow, took turns raising Emerl while collecting the mystical gemstones that were his namesake, crossing paths with Doctor Eggman, who had apparently discarded Emerl after he refused to obey the doctors commands, and his E-121 Psi androids, who were essentially clones of Emerl

As they progressed on their adventure, the Mobians quickly realized that Emerl had the ability to copy and execute any ability from any moveset imaginable with flawless accuracy, and could change his color scheme and certain parts of himself, even conjure weapons such as Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer, and even had taken certain aspects of their personalities and melded them all together, eventually developing a bubbly, fun-loving personality not dissimilar to Sonic's own personality.

As their journey came to a close, Shadow attacked and bested Sonic, severing the link between Emerl and Sonic, and allowing Shadow to forge a link of his own with the robot, and issue the command "bring hope to humanity," activating Emerl's free will, thus allowing the robot to forge his own path just like himself. Shadow then proceeded to explain his mutual connection with Emerl.

According to the Ultimate Life Form, Emerl was uncovered by Professor Gerald Robotnik some fifty years prior, and was in fact an ancient war machine known as a Gizoid, built by the mysterious and near mythological race of beings known as the Nocturnus Clan before they mysteriously vanished, leaving Emerl, the strongest Gizoid in existence, behind. Gerald had attempted to overwrite and reprogram Emerl's destructive programming, but ultimately was unsuccessful. So, Gerald settled for giving Emerl the same qualities as Shadow himself and a "soul" based on Maria Robotnik's.

Unfortunately, Emerl had gone berserk aboard the ARK, forcing Gerald to pawn him off to GUN. How Eggman got his hands on him, was anyone's guess.

Speaking of Doctor Eggman, he appeared before the gathered heroes to unveil his latest and greatest invention, a world destroying weapon called the Final Egg Blaster, which was mounted aboard the Death Egg. Clearly, the good doctor had been hitting the Star Wars movies pretty hard.

Following a confrontation with Chaos 0, Emerl used Tails' teleportation device to board the Death Egg, unwittingly walking into Doctor Eggman's trap.

And just like with Chaos, Eggman's meddling with ancient powers and entities beyond his control and comprehension blew up in his face.

Using the Final Egg Blaster, Eggman destroyed a nearby star cluster, much to Emerl's horror. While the doctor was able to successfully break Shadow's link, the radiation from the destroyed stars was absorbed by Emerl, causing the transformation the robot was currently in and driving him insane before Eggman could form a new link with him. As a result, Eggman was swatted aside while the berserk Emerl aimed the Final Egg Blaster at Mobius.

Which led Sonic to where he was now, hoping to use the power of the Master Emerald to negate the Chaos Emeralds and stop Emerl. While Sonic had been set to go in guns blazing with the Master Emerald to stop the Gizoid, that aura shrouding Emerl immediately pumped the brakes on that idea.

_It might not be a good idea to let Emerl see me while he's like that…_ thought Sonic as he placed the Master Emerald on the ground, causing it to return to its original size. _Let me see… what was it that Knuckles said on the ARK?_

"The servers are the seven chaos… chaos is power, power enriched by the heart," Sonic recited from memory. "The controller is the one who unifies the chaos… please, stop the Chaos Emeralds and help me save Emerl!"

The Final Egg Blaster began to power down as Emerl stopped moving, his blue eyes growing dark. Sonic then darted over to his robotic companion, concern and worry evident on his face as he approached.

"Emerl! Speak to me! Come on, buddy…" Sonic said, worry as evident in his voice as it was on his face.

Slowly, Emerl's eyes lit up blue and he looked up at Sonic, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, buddy… how you feeling?" Sonic asked the Gizoid, a warm smile on his face.

Emerl, however, said nothing and merely continued to stare emotionlessly at Sonic, causing the hedgehog to start to become worried.

"Emerl? Come on, man, say somethin-" Sonic started to say before Emerl formed his hand into Knuckles' fist and sent the blue hedgehog flying through the air in a single blow.

_"ERROR: RE-INITIALIZING FINAL EGG BLASTER. TARGET: MOBIUS. SIXTY SECONDS UNTIL LAUNCH,"_ Emerl said robotically.

As Sonic began to recover from Emerl's attack, he was confused. _Why didn't that work? That should have work!_ Sonic thought desperately. _Maybe those stars Eggman blew up have something to do with why Emerl's gone crazy! In that case… I'm gonna have to fight him._

Reluctantly, Sonic pulled himself up from Emerl's attack and got ready to fight his surrogate son… only to realize that he was standing on top of the Master Emerald.

_I wonder… could I use this to turn Super Sonic? This thing was able to turn the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Chaos Emeralds, so maybe it'll work!_ thought Sonic as he closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling that familiar surge of Chaos Energy flow into him from the Master Emerald. Except, when the bright flash of light that heralded his transformation subsided, he was glowing not his usual golden color, but was instead the same shade of aqua blue as the substance that comprised Chaos 0's body. The form he took was "Master Sonic."

Emerl, meanwhile, had detected the high level of power coming from Master Sonic, and turned to face its source, only to be blinded by the light of the transformation, unwittingly giving Sonic an opening.

And on that note, as the Final Egg Blaster entered the final thirty seconds of its countdown, the battle between the two friends began. To even begin to try to describe the clash between the Gizoid and Master Sonic would be impossible, as the two of them were going at each other faster than the human or Mobian eye could follow, while everything around the warring pair came to a complete standstill. All anything that could be said for certain about the clash was that it came to an abrupt end when Emerl went flying across the room as the Final Egg Blaster entered the final ten seconds.

Dashing over to the defeated Gizoid, Sonic clasped the Gizoid's face with both his hands. "Wake up, Emerl! Stop this madness and come home!"

As the Gizoid looked into Sonic's eyes, the Final Egg Blaster's countdown came screeching to a halt. A moment later, Emerl began twitching and jerking violently.

_"YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW SO SEW SO-SO-GREETINGS CHEESE POPSICLE-THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS CURRENTLY OUT OF CHILI DOGS-FROM EAST TO WEST IT GOES GOES-BROKEN BROKEN-OH SO SOW SEW BROKEN!"_ Emerl yelled at the top of his non-existent lungs before his eyes flickered and turned dark.

Sonic's eyes widened in horror as a horrific thought flashed through the hedgehog's mind. _Did I… just kill Emerl?_ Sonic thought as he lowered his head, eyes stinging with tears of grief and frustration. Until, that is, a familiar voice rang out.

_"Sonic? Why are you glowing like that?"_

Sonic looked up to see Emerl's eyes lit up blue once again as an expression akin to confusion was on his face.

_"Where am I? What's happened? And how'd I get all banged up like this?"_ Emerl asked, completely unaware of what had just unfolded between the two of them.

Sonic, meanwhile, felt a smile forming on his face. He felt so relieved by Emerl's survival, and in moments, the hedgehog was laughing hysterically at Emerl's scatterbrained questions, slapping the Gizoid on the shoulder, confusing the poor robot even further.

_"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"_ the Gizoid asked, helplessly confused by Sonic's laughing fit.

A moment later, the entire Death Egg shook violently from an explosion as a voice came on the intercom.

_"WARNING: FINAL EGG BLASTER ENERGY BOTTLENECK PAST ACCEPTABLE LIMITS. DEATH EGG EXPLOSION IMMINENT,"_ the robotic voice said as parts of the Death Egg fell down around the Gizoid and hedgehog.

As he looked around, Sonic caught sight of Doctor Eggman, apparently having regained consciousness during the fight, making his way down an escape hatch of some kind that sealed shut behind him.

_Dang it! Eggman escaped again!_ thought Sonic as he grabbed ahold of Emerl's arm and darted over to the Master Emerald. "Put your hands on the Master Emerald, Emerl. With Tails' teleporter recharging this little trick is our only way out of here!"

Emerl nodded in understanding and did as Sonic asked of him.

"CHAOS… CONTROL!" bellowed Sonic, causing him, Emerl, and the Master Emerald to vanish in a blinding flash of green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the prologue! Now then, about the Master Form transformation of Sonic's in this chapter. Simply put, it is a reskin of Super Sonic, the blue color being a result of Chaos 0 and Tikal being inside there, and that's really all there is to it. In any case, if you liked what you saw here, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and join us next time as we take a look into Emerl's new everyday life.


End file.
